


A Second Chance

by Liethe



Category: Doctor Who, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dinosaur - Freeform, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liethe/pseuds/Liethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in London, a dinosaur dies, alone and far from home. Someone is coming to give her a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was terribly upset that they killed off the dinosaur in Deep Breath, so here's a silly drabble I wrote to cheer myself up about it.

“Not again!” Daine sighed, as the Graveyard Hag appeared.

“I bet you'll change your mind when you hear what I've got to say, dearie.”

“Look, we only just survived the Immortals War. The last thing this world needs is more chaos.”

“Lucky for you then, where we're headed isn't in _this_ world. After all those fossils you raised over in Carthak, this job should be right up your alley.” Daine braced herself as the Graveyard Hag once again gave her the power to raise the dead.

“Pack your bags, dearie,” the hag cackled, as Daine recovered. “We're going to London!”

 


End file.
